guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Isle of the Nameless
I notice that PvP characters automatically spawn in IotN. Where did they spawn before the Thursday 19th update? Kidburla 13:37, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :Competition Arenas... yeah... dammit now you have me second guessing myself. I don't think it was Guild Hall. My reasoning is because every person who makes a PvP char will not have a GH. So CA..yeah... --Ravious 06:44, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::Before the update, you could select where a PvP character would spawn. You had a choice of CA, TA, or your Guild Hall (if your guild had one). — Stabber 06:48, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::That's cool, thanks! I did make a PvP character a while back before the update, but couldn't remember where they spawned. I remembered there being lots of fire, so probably it was The Crag (via Competition Arenas). Kidburla 07:00, 22 February 2006 (CST) experience Do the suits of armor give out experience? I am wondering if I can level my pet here.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.245.31.105 (talk • ) 08:25, 12 July 2006 (CDT). :nope ST47 08:34, 12 July 2006 (CDT) 7/27/06 Update There is now a Master of Spirits in the Isle of the Nameless. Don't know if he was there before the update. --Macros 19:08, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ; nope he wasn't there before the update and no one has added him to the list.--84.70.140.88 04:55, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Map missing The map where the green and red numbers point is missing. Someone deleted it? -- (talk) 05:10, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Obelisk The obelisk locked on my minipet while it was under my control. I found it rather funny that minipets are treated as enemies. -- Enigma 05:07, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :From the Miniature page: "Miniatures cannot attack, nor do they have skills or special abilities. They also cannot be targeted or cause collision. '''They do, however, count as an ally of the owner's party and can be affected by some AoE effects.'"'' I'm assuming that's what happened. --NYC Elite 12:47, 23 June 2007 (CDT) PvE Area? PvE skills function just perfectly in here. This is considered a PvE area, suggested by what I stated before. Kinda funny, imho :P --Vipermagi 04:11, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :It is a good thing too, otherwise...welll...let's just say GWiki or even GWW would still be in the dark about many properties of the PvE-only skills. IotN ftw, best testing ground ever :) (T/ ) 04:13, 22 September 2007 (CDT) UPDATE Some1 should mark the position of zaishen chest on map... Indeed, i still don't know a lot bout it, the page isn't made so well (according to me). I just know it's a chest and how to get the key, not even iff you need to encounter any foes, location... Can someone point it out, would help a lot The map should be completely updated anyway, there is a master of interruption now. Dragnmn talk 18:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Pyre fierceshot bug That isn't a bug. it just seems that a ranger survives siege attacks because of it's armor as far as I know. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC)